The Living Puppet Master
by Glenn I
Summary: Shortly after birth and the sealing naruto is taken from konoha only to be saved be someone who has lots nearly all that matters to her. How will this change of screncery change him?


**The Living Puppet Master **

I don't own: Naruto

Hello everyone this is what it looks like so just read and review and I mean it your review give me a reason to write and I know the end is a little rushed sorry.

P.S. - REVIEW OR NO MORE STORY

"Normal Talking"

'Normal Thought'

_Jutsu_

The date is October 15, 5 days after the Kyuubi attack and sealing. The village was mourning the numerous deaths of friends and family, but no death held more sorrow than that of Minato Namikaze, the village's fourth Hokage. His funeral was to be put frank 'large'; the entire village, injured or not had come to see the resting place of their fallen Kage.

The sorrow of his death was matched only by the hatred that the village felt when they learned of Naruto Uzumaki, the Jinchuuriki or vessel of the nine-tailed fox. Even with their words of him being their savior, their hero, he was nothing but the Kyuubi in human form to deceive them to lower their guard so it could finish the work it began.

One that hated the 'demon child' to a great intensity was Kakashi Hatake, son of Sakumo Hatake. His hatred was that he blamed Naruto for the death of his second father figure, the Yondaime. He hated Naruto because he blamed him for the death of his sensei and father figure.

After the sealing the third had assigned Kakashi to guard Naruto, thinking that the fourth's student would at least uphold his sensei's last words. But he was wrong as Kakashi took the child late that night and was now outside the walls of Konoha.

His plan was to kill the child in the wild so its fellow animals to do away with its remains. He ran through the forest at top speed making himself not much more than a blur. He was closing in on his destination, the deserts of Kaze no Kuni_._

Chiyo was on the border between wind and fire. She was going to Konoha to avenge her son by killing Sakumo Hatake, not knowing he was dead. She had just recently retired as a shinobi, and could act with out harming relations between Konoha and Sunagakure. She had been waiting many years to do this and was about continue when she saw something in the distance moving quickly into the desert.

She was going to ignore it but something in her gut told her to follow it. It was hard to follow due to the impressive speed it was traveling and her old age. She noticed it begin to slow and she followed suite, it stop and she hid behind a rock in the sand.

She peered pasted the rock to see it was a boy about fifteen with spiky silver hair; he wore a black outfit that she couldn't make out the details. She watched as he set down a bundle, on the ground before taking a drink from a canteen. Her eyes were glued to the bundle on ground, she was about to look back at the boy when she saw the bundle begin to move. 'What the hell! There is some thing alive in those'

Kakashi saw the baby begin to stir, he open the bundle to see Naruto bright blue eyes staring into him "Kami, I hate your eyes they're the same as sensei's. I can't wait to get rid of you." His voice dripping with venom

Chiyo's eyes widen then narrow at hearing the plans for the infant. 'Is he going to kill him?' she thought as she fingered the scroll holding her puppets.

Kakashi stood picking up the infant, and continuing further into the desert. He didn't stop till after the sun had risen. When he stops he was surrounded on all sides by sand miles and miles of sand.

He set baby Naruto on a near by rock, he took a few steps back be for he started the hand signs for his _Chidori_. He stared at the child for a moment, while the lightning chakra gathered in his right hand. "Demon die. This is for sensei" and he charged.

He hand struck but not its intended target, but a figure in a white cloak with long black hair hiding their face. Kakashi was scared this person had just been hit by his Chidori, but it failed to go any further the attack just stop when it hit its chest.

The figure hands rose and grabbed Kakashi's hand. Kakashi tried to pull his hand back, but the figure's grip was iron strong. The figure began to raise its head revealing it was a puppet. It had

The puppet then brought back it other fist a hidden blade switching into place ready to kill the silver haired nin. Kakashi saw the blade coming closer to his chest, just as the blade was going to hit him he twisted back sharply on his held arm barely dodging, as he bent he could heard a loud snapping sound, he looked at his arm to find that it was bent backwards at the elbow.

He winced in pain as he jerked his arm free from the puppet. He jumped back just as two more puppets shot out of the sands next to their comrade. He looked at the two new puppets one looked like a large elderly man with a pair of horns out of the top of his head; the other was smaller it had spiky hair. The larger moved in front of the infant while the smaller two reached for each others hand and a chakra blade came out of a the smaller puppet's head before the larger of the two threw him forward.

As the small puppet neared him Kakashi jumped backed only to be kicked in the back by a new puppet; this one had spiky hair and only one eye. As he landed a female puppet carrying two zanbatō came down trying to slice him in half; he rolled to his left dodging only by inches. He turned to see the puppets moving in for another attack.

Kakashi began to weight his options at this point; his arm was dislocated if not broken and was throbbing terribly; he was out numbered by 5 puppet and at least 1 hidden puppeteer, if not more. He looked to see that the spot that naruto had been laying was now empty.

"Shit" he said under his breath. He turned his attention to the quickly approaching puppets. He jumped as the female puppet came down along with her swords he landed only to have to dodge again as the large elderly puppet tried to punch him in the head. He began to back peddle in an attempt to retreat.

After he was a few yards away from the group they began to halt their assault on the one-eyed jounin. He turned and watched as the puppets returned to shadows of the night. He turned jumping off in the direction of Konoha. He looked at his injured arm and stopped once he reached the forest border to bandage it. A chill went down his spine at the thought of what the Hokage was going to do to him.

……………………..

After she was sure that the silver haired ninja had left she turned her attention to the young child in front of her. She walked over to the child entertaining himself with the hair of the puppet holding him. She took him and set him down and then resealed the puppets into their scroll.

She looked at the boy he had the most unusual shade of blond hair along with his bright blue eyes; when she thought about it the boy could pass for a younger version of the fourth Hokage. She then noticed the whisker like marks on his cheeks. Looking over boy she noticed a hospital band on his wrist; she pulled it off and read the name aloud.

"Uzumaki Naruto"

She looked from the tag back to the boy

"Naruto, uh why was that guy trying to kill you?" she asked the infant only to receive small giggles form him.

She closed her eyes and began to think about the mystery boy

'Uzumaki, the only Uzumaki I've heard of is that Kushina and from what I heard she looks nothing like this boy. But if he is her son why would someone from Konoha try to kill him. And what is with the marks on his cheeks?'

She then remembered Gaara's sealing earlier that year. She also remembered the reports of the Kyuubi attack in Konoha not a week ago. Her eye widen in the connection between the two. She pulled down the blanket showing the young child's stomach she focused chakra into her finger and touched to his naval.

Her eyes widen as the spiraled seal appeared on his stomach. She had to admit the seal was beyond anything she could make. From a quick check the only thing she could decipher was that the seal was slowly transferring the demon's chakra into the boy's reserves.

This too posed a question to the retired ninja 'Why would the fourth use someone from another clan?' her eyes widened at a new thought 'maybe he didn't he could be his son the resemblance is uncanny; and he did have a lot of enemies in Iwa so a false name isn't unlikely'

Her thoughts were broken by Naruto as he began to cry. She looked at the young infant till her year of parenting returned to her and she knew that kind of crying

"Oh, are you hungry" she spoke in a slightly childish voice that caused the young child to giggle at before crying again.

She was then hit with a thought. Should she take the child back to Suna or take back to Konoha. If she took him to Konoha it will just be another Gaara and if she were to take him to Suna it would be hard to keep the Kazekage from try to have second weapon.

She watched the crying baby seeking its comfort. "Naruto would you like to come home with me the Suna?"

The baby stopped crying shortly as he grasped the elderly woman's forefinger and began to gently suck on it. The Suna elder resealed her puppets and began the long journey back to Suna.


End file.
